My Cute Assistant Chapter 2
by CloudSparKyuYe
Summary: Siapa yang akan dipilih Yesung? Siwon atau Kyuhyun? "Apa kau mau mencobanya bersamaku?"/"Aku Lee Sungmin, namjachingu Kyuhyun!"/"Apa kau tidak jijik?"/"Uljima"/"Aku benci mengakuinya"/"Yesung-ah! saranghae". CHAPTER 2 UPDATE


**Title : My Cute Assistant (Chapter 2)**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon And Other Cast**

**Gendre : Fluffy, Romance, Drama**

**.**

**. Happy Reading .**

**.**

** .::**

"Aku akan mempertahankan apa yang harus jadi milikku"

DEG

Seakan oksigen yang ada di ruangan itu habis "Aku tak akan mengalah"

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat mereka SMA Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyukai orang yang sama, yaitu Lee Sungmin, pada akhirnya Siwon mengalah karena ia merasa Sungmin lebih pantas dengan Kyuhyun, walaupun rasanya berat melepaskan orang yang ia cintai. Tak berapa lama hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berakhir entah karena apa.

tapi sekarang untuk Yesung, Siwon tak akan mengalah, ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, bolehkah ia egois untuk yang satu ini? Mempertahankan apa yang ia mau.

"Sepertinya kita akan bersaing Kyu!" entah mengejek atau apa maksud namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun masih terdiam dalam fikirannya "Kita lihat saja Choi Siwon-ssi" sepertinya Kyuhyun menantang Siwon "Selamat datang kembali kemasa lalu".

** .**

** .**

Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu apartementnya. Menghidupkan lampu yang sebelumnya padam. "Kenapa kau ada disitu?" tanyanya, melangkah lebar menuju sosok manis yang duduk tenang di atas sofa seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam "Kyu" lirih si manis. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelahnya "Kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi chubby Yesung, membersihkan sisa air mata yang menempel disana "Apa kau tahu?" ucapnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan "Bicaralah pada intinya Yesung! Jangan berbasa-basi"

"Park Jung Soo itu gay!" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya aneh "Jadi kau menangis hanya karena Leeteuk itu gay?! Aigoo, kukira ada apa" Kyuhyun menatap bosan namja manis yang sekarang sudah terlihat marah. Kyuhyun kira ada sesuatu yang penting menyangkut keluarga atau apa! Ternyata, hanya karena Park Jung Soo atau yang lebih biasa di panggil Leetuk itu seorang gay? Artis yang juga bernaung di agensi Choi Entertaiment, bahkan Leeteuk adalah teman dekat Kyuhyun "Kau baru tau eoh?" Yesung mengangguk "Aku sudah lama mengetahuinya, dan namjachingu Leeteuk itu Kang In. Jadi kenapa kau menangis?"

"Akhirnya. Ku kira Leeteuk itu normal, jadi kalau dia gay aku bisa mendekatinya Kyu-ah!"

"Jadi intinya kau menangis bahagia?" Yesung mengangguk semangat "Berarti kau itu juga gay?" Yesung mengangguk lagi "Seme atau uke?"

"Tentu saja seme" jawab Yesung cepat "Hahaha" tawa Kyuhyun renyah "Namja semanis kau mengaku seme? Sangat tak panas Yesung-ah! kau lebih cocok jadi uke"

PLAK

"Appo!" seru Kyuhyun, mendapatkan pukulan sayang di belakang kepalanya "Kenapa eoh? Apa yang salah? Aku tampan, Leeteuk pasti suka denganku" balas Yesung tajam "Kau tidak tampan tapi kau manis, imut, dan cantik bahkan ke manisanmu mengalahkan seorang yeoja" Yesung terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan "Lagi pula Leeteuk sudah bersama Kang In, jadi tidak ada harapan untukmu" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Dasar pabbo! Tak salahnya berharap bukan?"

"Akh! Terserah mu saja, aku mau tidur" Kyuhyun berdiri, ingin melangkah pergi tetapi tangannya di cegat tangan mungil Yesung "Aku tidur dimana Kyu?" Kyuhyun memutar caramelnya bosan "Tentu saja disini, dimana lagi? Di dapur? Ruang tamu? Kamar mandi?" Yesung berdiri, berjalan kedepan Kyuhyun "Disini gelap Kyu! Aku takut" Yesung mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali "Kau bisa menyalakan lampu"

"Aku takut sendiri" kembali Kyuhyun dibuat kesal oleh sosok manis ini. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang meluncurkan jurus puppy eyes nya "Baiklah! Kau tidur di kamarku saja" putus Kyuhyun, berjalan mendahului Yesung yang tersenyum puas.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin naik ke atas bednya, tiba-tiba Yesung datang dan langsung tiduran di atasnya "Apa yang kau lakukan eoh!?"

"Ingin tidur! Apa lagi?" tanya Yesung polos "Kau tidur di sofa itu" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sofa yang terletak di ujung bed besarnya "Shiro" tolak Yesung mentah-mentah "Sebenarnya siapa yang asisten disini?" Gumam Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah, lebih memilih ia yang tidur di sofa panjang itu, daripada harus berdebat dengan Yesung.

"Kyu! Apa kau sudah tidur?" suara merdu Yesung terdengar di sunyinya malam "Belum" jawab Kyuhyun singkat "Aku takut sendirian disini Kyu! Bedmu terlalu besar" rengek Yesung manja. Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya jadi duduk, membuat Yesung yang sudah sedari tadi duduk menatapnya bingung "Kau berisik"Desisi Kyuhyun, menaiki bednya dan menidurkan dirinya yang lalah "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Yesung terkejut "Kenapa? Kau bilang takut sendiri! Jangan bicara lagi, aku lelah" tanpa Yesung sadar, sebuah senyuman tercetak diwajahnya "Gomawo".

**Yesung POV**

Tak berniat sedikipun aku melepaskan mataku dari Kyuhyun, memandangi setiap lekuk wajah nya yang ku akui tampan "Lama-lama memandangmu, ternyata kau tampan juga" Kusentuh pipinya. Baru kusadari Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang tampan, kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat saat tidur. Selama ini aku memang sering menontonya di TV, tetapi itu hanya sekilas saja, dan sekarang aku tak manyangka akan menjadi asisten nya.

**Author POV**

"Beruntung sekali dirimu Kim Yesung" ini bukan suaranya! Lalu "Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku" segera Yesung menarik tangnnya "Kyu! Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yesung terbata, gugup. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau terus memandangku seperti itu, dan apa? Kau baru menyadari aku tampan eoh!?" Seringai tercetak diwajah evil Kyuhyun, sontak wajah Yesung memerah "A, aniyo. Itu aku" Seringai Kyuhyun tambah lebar, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk "Hm, apa eoh!?" godanya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, dapat Yesung rasakan hembusan napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Membuat pipi chubby itu memerah sempurna "Hm!? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu eoh?"

"Kyu!" Yesung menghindar kebelakang, menjauhi wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengannya 'Ternyata menggodanya sengat menyenangkan' batin Kyuhyun. Lebih mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan keningnya dengan Yesung "Aku suka melihat wajah merahmu Kim Yesung" tubuh mungil Yesung bergetar, peluhpun mulai menetes di ujung pelipisnya "Mungkin lain kali aku bermain denganmu manis, ini sudah terlalu larut, dan aku sangat lelah" Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya, Yesung menghela napas lega "Cepat tidur" perintah Kyuhyun, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Yesung meraba pipinya yang terasa memanas 'Aku beruntung' batinnya.

Yesung menggeliat pelan, merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, napas mint terasa hangat di tengkuknya. Yesung melirik sekilas jam yang tergantung indah di susut kamar besar apartement Kyuhyun "02:45" Gumam Yesung. Namja manis itu membalik tubuhnya perlahan, seketika mata sipit itu terbelalak lebar, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di depannya, wajahnya kembali memerah. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat, entah sadar atau tidak, entah sengaja atau tidak Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Yesung memilih berada di dekapan namja tamapan itu, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan semangatnya. Cahaya cerah benda bulat yang berada di langit itu menembus tirai jendela Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu menggeliat pelan. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, menengok kesebalah kanannya yang sudah kosong, seingatnya tadi malam Yesung tidur bersamanya, kemana namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak, mengambil baju handuk yang berada di ujung tempat tidurnya, sepertinya Yesung sudah menyiapkannya.

"Kyu! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung ceria "Aku sudah membuatkanmu dakjuk ini, ayo kita makan" Kyuhyun mendekat, melihat masakan buatan Yesung dengan asap yang masih mengepul "Aku takkan mati bila memakan masakanmu kan?" Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit kursi, didepannya terlihat Yesung yang mempoutkan bibirnya "Apa kau kira aku meracunimu?" Kyuhyun mendelik "Bisa jadi"

"Jangan membuat keributan pagi ini. Aku mau tenang" ucap Yesung kesal "Hm!" Kyuhyun mulai memakan makanannya "Tidak buruk" komentar Kyuhyun, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman senang dari Yesung "Kyu!? Apa kau mau memperbaiki hubungan kita?" Kyuhyun mengernyit "Apa maksudmu?" Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin "Hm! Kita sering bertengkar bukan? Aku mau kita sedikit lebih baik, kita bisa mencoba cara yang pernah di ajarkan hyungku"

"Cara?" Yesung mengangguk, mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di depannya, dan meminumnya "Begini! Dulu aku dan hyungku sering bertengkar, dan hyungku menyarankan memakai permainan suami-istri agar kami akur" apa maksud namja manis ini? Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung dibuatnya "Permainan ini berhasil Kyu! Aku dan hyungku jadi sangat akur! Apa kau mau mencobanya bersamaku?" tanya Yesung tak yakin "Bagaimana melakukannya?" senyum manis tercetak di wajahnya "Kita melakukan apapun bersama. Seperti! Memasak bersama, membersihkan rumah bersama, tidur besama. Saling memeluk sepanjang malam, memberikan morning kiss pada siapa yang bangun lebih awal, berpiknik seiap hari minggu atau hari libur, memeluk pasangannya ketika kedinginan, berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menyusuri taman. Itu terdengar baik bukan?"Jelas Yesung panjang lebar, Kyuhyun terdiam.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hahaha. Mati kau Choi Siwon, kufikir ini bukan cara yang buruk bukan? Selain aku bisa akur dengan Yesung, aku juga lebih dekat dengannya, oh! Dan juga dengan begitu aku bisa membuat Yesung menyukaiku "Ide bagus" putusku "Jika kau mau, margamu jadi Cho, silahkan saja, aku tak melarang" ucapku. Rasanya menyenangkan 'Mati kau kuda liar'

"Jinjja? Ouh! Namaku berubah jadi Cho Yesung?" tanya namja manis ini tak yakin "Nde" ucapku mulai kesal.

**Author POV**

Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan di sofa depan TV "Kau tidak kerja Kyu?" Suara Yesung memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak mereka selesai sarapan "Aku mengambil cuti seminggu, tapi malam ini aku harus menghadiri acara talk show" Yesung mengangguk. Mereka tak banyak bicara, Yesung masih fokus menonton acara di TV sedangkan Kyuhyun menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu terbuka tanpa persetujuan orang yang berada di dalam "Kenapa kau seenaknya, eh! Lee Sungmin?!" seru Siwon, melihat siapa yang masuk. Sungmin, masa lalunya "Hi! Siwon" sapanya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Siwon, duduk di depan namja yang tengah berkutat dengan lembaran kertas itu "Bukannya kau di Amerika?" Siwon menembereskan kertas perjanjian kontrak Kyuhyun "Aku hanya mau jalan-jalan sekaligus melihat kau dan Kyuhyun, kudengar dia sudah jadi artis terkenal"

"Hm! Seperti yang kau tahu" balas Siwon cuek "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Dia ada di apartementnya, apa kau mau kesana?" tawar Siwon. Sungmin mengangguk "Ini" Siwon menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi alamat apatement namja tampan itu "Gomawo, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Aniyo, pekerjaanku masih banyak" Sungmin berdiri, bersiap memegang knop pintu untuk membukannya "Hm! Sungmin-ah!" suara Siwon mengintrupsinya "Wae?"  
"Kyuhyun mempunyai asisten pribadi, tolong kau katakan padanya bahwa kau adalah namjachingu Kyuhyun"

"Huh?" seru Sungmin tak mengerti "Duduklah dulu" Sungmin kembali berjalan, duduk di depan Siwon "Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku dia menyesal telah memutuskanmu, dan dia juga mengatakan masih sangat mencintaimu" Siwon menyeringai disela ucapannya "Jinjja?" mata Sungmin mulai berbinar cerah "Nde. Ku yakin kau juga masih mencintainya" Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Siwon "Jadi kau harus mengatakan pada asisten Kyuhyun, bahwa kau namjachingunya. Namja itu berbahaya, bisa saja dia memperdayai Kyuhyun" Mata Sungmin membulat "Berbahaya?" Siwon mengangguk "Baiklah, aku mau keapartement Kyuhyun sekarang. Gomawo informasinya Siwon-ah!"

"Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung akan membencimu dan pasti Yesung akan mengadu padaku, hahaha!" gumam Siwon puas, seolah sudah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan bagus.

.

Ting Tung

Yesung yang tengah berbaring di sofa menengakkan badannya "Nugu?" tanyanya bingung.

KLEK

Namja aegyo yang ada di depan Yesung celingak-celinguk melihat ke dalam apertement Kyuhyun "Nugu?" Sungmin menerobos masuk menabrak dengan kasar tubuh Yesung "Mana Kyuhyun?" ucapnya tajam "Kyuhyun menghadiri talk show" Sungmin duduk di sofa bekas tempat duduk Yesung "Kau asisten nya?" Yesung mengangguk, menghampiri Sungmin "Apa kau mau kubuatkan minuman?" tawarnya sopan "Tidak! Bisa-bisa kau meracuniku" desis Sungmin begitu tajam. Yesung terdiam 'apa aku terlihat seperti penjahat?' batinnya sedih "Hm! Siapa namamu?" Sungmin kembali membuka suaranya "Kim Yesung" balasnya singkat. Yesung duduk di sofa tunggal yang berada di sebelah kiri Sungmin "Oh! Perkenalkan aku Lee Sungmin namjachingu Kyuhyun"

DEG

Onyx Yesung membulat. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa namja tampan itu mempunyai namjachingu "Kyuhyun sangat menyukai aegyoku, dia bilang aeyoku paling lucu dan paling berhasil"

**Yesung POV**

Aku tertawa hambar, Kyuhyun bahkan mengatakan aku aneh, aegyoku gagal "Pasti Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu" entah kenapa rasanya sakit, hatiku terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit aku sulit bernapas, mataku terasa memanas "Mulon imnida. Kuharap kau tak menggoda Kyuhyunku" menggoda? Apa pernah aku menggoda Kyuhyun? Apa serendah itu harga diriku? Aku bukan namja penggoda "Aku pulang" pamitnya. Menutup pintu dengan kasar. Liquid bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk mataku meluncur dengan mulus "Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?" aku memukul-mukul dadaku, rasanya sangat sesak.

**Author POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19:00 waktu setempat. Yesung masih terduduk diam disofa, tak merubah posisinya semenjak Sungmin pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, air matapun terus keluar menganak sungai di pipi chubbynya

KLEK

Mendengar pintu yang terbuka di belakangnya, Yesung segera mengapus kasar air matanya. Menengok kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang "Siwon hyung!" seru Yesung

**Siwon POV**

Kuputuskan untuk ke apartement Kyuhyun hanya sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Yesung. Kubuka pintu apartement mewah ini. Kulihat namja manis duduk membelakangiku dengan tubuh bergetar, Yesung menoleh "Siwon hyung!" ucapnya parau. Aku mendekat, semakin dekat, kulihat wajah itu merah, juga banyak jejak air mata di pipinya "Yesung-ah! gwenchana?" Yesung menggeleng. Matanya merah, sembab, wajah manisnya terlihat lelah "Gwenchana" Yesung mencoba tersenyum, sangat menyakitkan "Berhenti berbohong Yesung-ah!" Aku berjongkok di depannya, mengusap pipinya yang terasa lengket "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Yesung menggeleng "Jangan keras kepala, bicaralah padaku" kuraih tubuh mungilnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya kedadaku, bermaksud membuatnya tenang "Hiks" tetapi dia malah terisak semakin kencang, dapat kurasakan baju depanku basah "Menangislah" ku usap lembut punggungnya yang tersa bergetar.

Apa Kyuhyun yang menyakiti Yesungku? Tidak! Kyuhyun sudah ke lokasi tempat dia talk show semenjak jam 4 sore tadi, lalu? Apa Sungmin? Aku tersadar! Apa Sungmin sungguh mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa ia namjachingu Kyuhyun? Lalu Yesung menangis? Apa Yesung mencintai namja evil itu?

Saat isakan tak lagi terdangar, tubuh Yesung yang ada di pelukanku juga tak bergetar, aku melepaskan pelukanku, tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

**Author POV**

Tangan Siwon terulur menyentuh pipi Yesung "Apa lebih baik?" Yesung mengangguk. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di bed panjang dekat Yesung "Jadi apa yang membuatmu menangis eoh!?"

"Molla, aku hanya ingin menangis" Siwon menghela napas, ia yakin Yesung berbohong, terlihat jelas di kedua onyx indahnya "Jangan berbohong" ucap Siwon. Memendang lekat mata Yesung "Sungguh" Yesung mencoba meyakinkan "Duduklah disini" Siwon menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, segera Yesung menuruti perintah Siwon "Apa yang membuat namja semanismu menangis eoh!? Apa Kyuhyun? Aku akan memberinya pelajaran" Yesung menggeleng "Bukan salahnya" sela Yesung "Apa kau mau minum hyung?" tawar Yesung seraya tersenyum "Hm!" balas Siwon mengangkat alisnya.

Yesung masuk sebentar kekamar mandi, melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan di cermin wastafel "Apa yang terjadi denganku?" gumamnya lemah. Yesung menyalakan keran, membasuh wajahnya yang terasa lengket bekas air mata.

Siwon mengambil remote TV yang tergeletak di atas meja, menyalakannya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah evil Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pembawa acara talk show itu yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk

'Yang kudengar, kau menyukai seseorang apa itu benar?' Leeteuk mulai memberikan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya 'Nde' balas Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu, sesekali tersenyum 'Boleh aku tahu bagaimana ciri-cirinya?'

'Dia manis, baik, imut, tapi terkadang menjengkelkan. Dia pandai beragyo' Kyuhyun mengangkat kertas sampai batas dadanya, di kertas itu bertuliskan nama seseorang yang dicintai Kyuhyun 'Kim Yesung-ah! saranghae' terdengar suara ribut orang-orang yang berada distudio itu 'Jadi namanya Kim Yesung' tanya Leeteuk yang juga kelihantannya terkejut 'Kim Yesung, dia sengat manis. Saranghae Yesung-ah!' ulang Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis

'Dia namja atau yeoja Kyuhyun-ssi?'

'Namja' jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu, membuat fans-fans Kyuhyun memengangi dadanya tak percaya. Kyuhyun seorang gay! Shok. 'Saranghae' Kyuhyun membuat sign love dengan tangannya.

"Hyung"

Tit

Sontak Siwon mematikan TV mendengar suara Yesung di dekatnya "Kenapa di matikan hyung?" Yesung meletakkan kopi di atas meja "Ah! acaranya tidak ada yang bagus" ucap Siwon gugup. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah, apakah Yesung sudah lama berada di sana? Apakah Yesung melihat atau mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun? "Memengnya yang kau lihat tadi acara apa?" Siwon menghela napas lega, bebarti Yesung tak melihatnya "Bukan apa-apa, acara yang aneh" Yesung mengangguk, mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon.

"Hm! Hyung, apa aku boleh bertanya?" sekian lama hening akhirnya Yesung membuka suara "Tentu saja boleh! Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apakah benar Park Jung Soo atau Leeteuk itu gay?" Siwon terdiam "Nde. Itu benar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Yesung dengan mata membulat aneh "Nde. Sudah lama mengetahuinya" Siwon menegak kopinya "Apa kau tidak merasa resah dengan hubungan sesama jenis?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku resah? jika memang jodoh kita sejenis apa boleh buat, itu juga takdir tuhan bukan?" Yesung mengangguk, tak berniat memotong penjelasan Siwon, lebih memilih diam mendengarkan kelanjutan pembicaraan Siwon "Bukankah cinta tak memandang perbedaan? Cinta itu anugrah! Kita harus menjaganya. Cinta tak memandang apakah sejenis atau tidak, cinta memandang kesetiaan seseorang dan seberapa tulus orang itu mencintai kita. Untuk apa berbeda jenis tapi ternyata yeoja itu malah mengkhianati kita? Lebih baik bersama namja yang mampu tulus memberikan kasih sayang" jelas Siwon panjang, Yesung hanya ber-oh-ria "Apa kau tidak jijik atau semacamnya?" tanya Yesung dengan hati-hati "Untuk apa jijik? Kita harus saling menghargai pilihan orang itu. Kita tidak boleh jijik, kita harus mendukung keputusan mereka, bukannya menentang. Bukankah cinta didatangkan oleh Tuhan? Jika itu sesama jenis untuk apa jijik? Itu juga kehendak Tuhan, Yesung-ah!"

"Lalu! Apa kau juga gay?" Siwon menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab "Aku akan menjadi gay untuk namja yang kucintai dan untuk namja yang mencintaiku".

"Yesung-ah!" Siwon mengguncang pelan bahu Yesung, merasa namja itu tak bergerak "Hm?" tanya Yesung yang kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali "Aku mau mengakui sesuatu. Tapi setelah aku mengakuinya kau jangan marah atau membenciku, apalagi sampai menjauhiku, aku tak mau itu terjadi" Yesung memandang Siwon dengan dahi berkerut tak mengarti "Saranghae" lega! Siwon sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung, sebelum ini terlambat, sebelum Yesungnya di rebut namja evil itu "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah! saranghae, cheongmal saranghamnida" Siwon memeluk tubuh Yesung. Membawa namja manis itu delam ciuman hangatnya. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, melihat wajah Yesung yang merona merah "Aku tak mau kau menganggapku lancang atau apa, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu Yesung-ah!" Siwon berdiri, berjalan kearah pintu. Kyuhyun masuk, berpapasan dengan Siwon "Usaha yang bagus Kyu" Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, setelah itu berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong kedapan seraya memegangi bibirnya. Wajah Yesung memerah "Apa yang dilakukan kuda itu?" gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung "Yesung-ah! ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Yesung tak bergeming, mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya "Apa kau mau makan Kyu?" bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah balik bertanya "Ani, aku sudah makan diluar" tolak Kyuhyun lembut "Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar "Kenapa dia aneh sekali?".

Kyuhyun sudah mandi, memakai piyama mewah berwarna biru langit sama dengan punya Yesung yang ia belikan. Kyuhyun naik ke atas bed, Yesung tidur membelakanginya. "Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun menggoncang pelan tubuh Yesung "Hmh!" berhasil membangunkan tidur namja itu. Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yesung, membingkai wajah manis Yesung dengan tangannnya "Kyu" Yesung sontak memerah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini "Jujur aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi aku takut semuanya akan terlambat, jadi-" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya "Jadi apa Kyu?" ucap Yesung tak sabar "Saranghae Kim Yesung" dengan seluruh menekankan harga dirinya Kyuhyun mengakui ini terang-terangan. Dulu ketika ia menyatakannya pada Sungmin, semua terasa biasa saja, tapi ini beda, mengingat siapa Kyuhyun sekarang "Jika aku dan Siwon menyukaimu, siapa yang kau terima?" Yesung terdiam "Molla. Aku mencintaimu karena kau bosku. Dan aku juga mencintai Siwon hyung karena aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung kandungku"

"Bisakah kau menganggapku lebih dari bosmu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap "Apa kau juga mau ku anggap sebagai hyung kandungku? Atau sahabatku? Emh! Atau ahjussi ku?" disituasi seperti ini Yesung masih saja bersikap polos "Aish! Bukan begitu maksudku Yesung-ah!, lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku sudah menaruh hati padamu" Yesung menunduk, tapi Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya "Tapi- emph!" belum sempat Yesung melanjutkan kata-katanya Kyuhyun lebih dulu mengunci bibir manis itu "Aku sungguh mencintaimu"

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Dicium dua namja tampan, dan mengakui cintanya" mata Kyuhyun membulat "Jadi Siwon menciummu?" Yesung mengangguk "Dia juga menyatakan cintanya Kyu" apakah Kyuhyun terlambat? "Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu?"

"Namjachingu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung "Tadi sore ada namja yang mengaku namjachingumu, namanya Lee Sungmin"

DEG

Selamat datang kembali ke masa lalu Cho Kyuhyun! "Dia bilang kau pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa aegyonya sangat lucu dan paling berhasil" tangan yang ada di wajah Yesung terhempas. Dada Yesung kembali terasa sesak, mati-matian ia menahan liquid itu, namun sayang pertahanannya gagal, air mata mengalir dengan mulus melalui wajahnya. Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak melihat air mata itu "Yesung-ah! uljima" Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya "Sepertinya kalian saling mencintai hiks, kalian sangat cocok, jadi jangan berharap-"

"HENTIKAN YESUNG-AH!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah, melepas pelukannya, menatap tajam Yesung yang masih terisak "Dia bohong! Kumohon percaya padaku. Sungmin hanya masa lalu ku. Masa depanku adalah kau Yesung-ah!" air mata mengalir semakin deras, membuat Kyuhyun gelabakan, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya "Hiks, Hiks" terdengar sangat memilukan di telinga Kyuhyun. Tak tahan mendegar isakan Yesung yang semakin nyaring, Kyuhyun mengunci bibir Yesung walau Yesung berontak, memukul dadanya begitu keras. Setelah Yesung terdiam, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya "Jangan bodoh. Kau tertipu Yesung-ah! jebal percaya padaku" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya "Bagaimana aku mau percaya kalau Sungmin mengataknannya dengan jelas" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menggeleng "Aku tak mencintainya lagi. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenagkan Yesung 'Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Kim Yesung' batin Yesung berontak. Tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan otaknya, otaknya menyuruh berhenti menangis, tetapi tubuhnya tak mau, sehingga liquid itu terus mengalir deras "Uljima. Na saranghaeyo Kim Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Yesung.

Tak terdengar apapun lagi, isakan? Tak ada, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung, melihat namja itu sudah tertidur lelap, sepertinya kelelahan menangis. "Kumohon percaya padaku" bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Merebahkan Yesung dan dirinya, menarik selimut. Memeluk Yesung begitu erat. Semoga besok lebih baik! Dan, semoga Yesung tak ingat kejadian hari ini. Do'a Kyuhyun sebelum tidur.

**T.B.C/END?**

**Mengecewakankah? Mian update nya lama. Gomawo buat yang udah riview di chap sebelumnya. Gomawo juga yang udah merhatiin ni ff abal, sehingga menemukan kesalahan.**

**Kalau riviewnya banyak, updatenya juga cepet. Walaupun riview di chap sebelumnya masih sedikit (?).**

**Oh! Iya, sebenarnya aku bingung mau ngasih genre apa, ya! jadilah genre nya seperti itu, walaupun aku gak yakin ini fluffy.**

**Beri tanggapan kalian untuk kelanjutannya.**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
